Behind Your Eyes
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: What if a certain Career fell for the Girl on Fire? Cloveness.
1. Prayer of the Refugee

**This is for someone who is really special in my life. Her birthday is today August 12 and as a present she will get a chapter for every candle which is 21 chapters spread over the many stories I've written for her. I'll upload it now because it's officially her birthday in wis. You can cheeck ouy my playlist on my youtube account titled behind your eyes to listen and read at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games!**

**Chapter 1 Prayer of the Refugee**

"Get up!" she heard above her. She opened her eyes, trying to clear the flashing stars in front of her them. Her lungs burned from the air being knocked out of her body so violently. Her eyes burned with rage and with a grunt she locked her arms around her opponent and swung hard using her body weight to flip the other girl like a rag doll. Her raven hair danced from the motion but she hardly broke a sweat as the other girl hit the ground hard.

"Well done Clove," her trainer exclaimed. Clove now had her opponent in a headlock ready to snap her neck if needed to. The other girl laid perfectly still praying that Clove was in a good mood. Clove might not be the biggest nor the strongest from her district but she surely knew her strengths and heavily relied on calculating her opponent's weakness. "However, you're lucky that she let her guard down…you won't always get a second chance in the games." Clove scoffed and rolled her eyes at the lecture.

"You're lucky that today is the Reaping because it would be hard to explain why you suddenly 'disappeared' and not even the Peacemakers would be able to keep the Capital from punishing me," Clove whispered in the other girl's ear before releasing her steel like grip. She gave an evil smile as she saw pure fear in the other girl's eyes. The power of being in control of someone's life was so exhilarating that Clove relished the feeling as much as she could.

_How pathetic._

"See Clove all you needed was some encouragement," the trainer continued to lecture but Clove was already tuning her out, lost in thought as to who would be chosen today as a tribute. Her dark eyes set on her sister which made her stomach twist in knots knowing she still needed more training. Her sister gave a smirk but tried her best not to look too weak in front of the other children. The district's personality were as tough as their weapons; silent, strong and extremely deadly. The only person that has ever managed to see Clove's soft side was her sister and that was already too risky. Most of the time the people keep to themselves never showing any friendship just logical conversation in needs of something favors that are done so they can also be returned in due time. No one ever did a favor without some type of reward in mind. They gathered for the Reaping, some showing enthusiasm, lethal smiles and even blank stares but none dared to show fear because that meant weakness and being a disgrace to their district. Some of the boys were in a circle as if they were forming a game plan and their leader was none other than Cato. Strong, tall and young he was the district's prideful killer.

Clove looked around observing how many of them thought this was truly exciting mimicking the Capital's feelings over the games. The district's escort was cheerfully showing the video and acting very excited for the Hunger games arriving so soon. Clove also showed interest, not because she liked to but because she had to. Living in district 2 she had to show some loyalty to the Capital or her father would surly disown her. Dark feelings washed over her as she thought about her father when out of nowhere she heard someone call her name. She looked for the source wondering who would want to gain her attention while the Reaping was happening when she saw the crowd all turning towards her. That's when the empty feeling sunk in.

_I have been chosen as a tribute_.

She gave a sneer and walked to the podium even though her throat felt dry and her limbs were numb. Clove did not like being the center of all this attention. The kids set a path for her some looking at her with envy while others congratulated her as she walked pass them. This was all a show that they mastered and to fool the other districts yet when in reality they are just as scared to compete. Their reputation as being loyal to the capital was made by other district because of them being better off than most of them where there is starvation and death in every corner. But they rather die being thought of as monster before they are ever thought of as incompetent. Her eyes met with her sister's forest green eyes but then she looked down for a second and a flash of fear crept in her sister's eyes. Clove's dark eyes scanned at the adults to find her father's face which was filled with pride that his daughter was chosen for the Hunger Games. Now was the chance to show off all her training and bring honor to her family whether she lives or dies. This was a show for the capital anyway so might as well give them something they are going to remember. Her mother looked shocked but gave Clove a reassuring smile that everything would be alright if she just played her cards right. The raven haired girl stood straight her arms crossed almost looking bored yet confident. She tried to look cold and scary for the other district's tributes.

Clove stood across from Cato knowing that he also was chosen as a tribute and that gave her some sense of relief. They had trained before and she had mentally recorded all his strengths and weaknesses, he was a worthy ally and also a deadly foe. His strengths were physical combat and a sword but he was too confident of himself and would underestimate other tributes including herself. This was going to be an interesting Hunger Game. They shook hands staring into each other's eyes knowing their alliance would be on a thin line till when they would be forced to kill one another. Cato gives a charming smile that made some of the girls giggle but only accomplished in making Clove scoff. She was going to enjoy cutting up that face if he tried anything funny.

She was showed into the room waiting to see who would be the first to visit her before she heads out to the capital. At the sight of her sister old memories where they used to play together, having innocent play time before they were sent to the academy to train.

"How are you doing Clove?" Ambrosia said holding Clove tightly.

"It was bound to happen… but better me than you." Clove said. They laughed together till Ambrosia's green eyes teared up.

"You have to come home Clove."

"Hey don't cry," Clove said gently. A tear slipped from Ambrosia's face. "I mean it sis _do not cry._"

Ambrosia wiped the tear quickly cursing at her moment of vulnerability.

"Father is bragging about how his oldest daughter has been chosen for the games."

"Forget about Father, what about our mom?"

"She'll come once I leave," Ambrosia said giving her sister one last hug. It was longer this time and Clove could hear her heart beating like a rabbits. However she felt when Ambrosia slipped something in her own pocket.

_She still needs training in stealth._

"Hey, how are you doing princess?"

"Fine," Clove answered. She did love her mother but she couldn't break her character of being cold and distant. She was scared she wouldn't be able to put up her wall once she broads the train and that could not happen. Her mom embraced her hard not hiding her fear for her daughter's life. Clove was fighting hard not to show her true feelings but it was getting more and more difficult.

"You win this game princess and make us all proud."

"Where's father?"

"I don't know."

Clove scoffed knowing exactly where he was probably making bets with the Peacemakers.

"Does he not know this is the last time he will see me?!" Clove said irritated.

"I know honey but he's so happy."

_Then let him play the fucking game and see how happy he'll be._

"Of course he is, now how exactly will he get rid of Ambrosia?"

"That is quite enough from you Clove."

The peacemakers came in and escorted her to the train. Cato was slouched on a chair enjoying the sweets they are rarely given. He still had his grin and winks at Clove which seems to irk her even more.

"Why don't you sit next to me sweet cheeks?"

Automatically she reached for the kitchen knife ready to shove it up his ass when the mentors came in.

"Drop it Clove," Enobaria chuckled. With a flick of her wrist the knife was lodge near Cato's head making him turn bright red from anger. Brutus stood next to his fellow mentor with one eyebrow raised but shrugged at the action. Most people from district 2 would die to be in their presence but Cato and Clove acted like they had not done anything extraordinary to which the mentors preferred.

"Let's have a one on one talk with our tributes," Brutus said his voice low and deep. Clove rolled her eyes and followed Enobaria in another cart.

"To begin, you pull that stunt again and I will not be able to protect you from the Capital. Second he is your ally so you do not want to make an enemy so soon." Her mentor said, "And third what is in your pocket?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Clove asked. She still hadn't seen what her sister had slipped in her pocket but she had an idea.

"Clove I'm your mentor do not hide anything from me."

In a flash her mentor grabbed Clove's wrist while her other hand went straight to the Clove's pocket. The dark eyed girl moved to the side preventing Enobaria from going to her pocket. Clove twisted under her mentor's arm forcing her to let Clove go. She felt arms shove her into the wall. Clove gave out a frustrated sigh feeling her pocket was now empty. Her mentor let her go to inspect the object.

"You do know that having this could have dire consequences if the capital ever found it?"Clove said nothing wondering what her mentor was going to do to her. She felt like giving a sarcastic retort but knew that her mentor was her only lifeline to the games. "Where did you get this?"

"It was a present from my family," Clove said seeing what it was. If she got to keep this token then it is beyond priceless and silently thanked her sister for giving it to her.

Enobaria smiled showing off her golden fangs and Clove couldn't help but feel like prey now.

"Do not let anyone see this, understood." She was handed her token that she knew very well she could not have it during the actual games. Clove just nodded looking outside her cart to see that Cato looked rather bored and didn't seem focused on whatever Brutus was telling him. "We need people more like you, having brains is what separates a soldier from his weapons, which it seems Cato lacks."

"I never really planned on becoming a peacemaker anyways," Clove muttered. It was suppose to be confidential to Panem but district 2 also helped the Capitol supply Peacemakers apart from their masonries.

They arrived at the Capital rather shortly which was good because Cato and Clove were not patient people. They saw the Reapings happening in the other districts which they both were very attentive. Cato seemed to be calling shots on which tributes were good enough for him to personally kill while Clove was taking notes on their size, which district they were from and how they looked when they presented themselves. Most of them had the luxury to look scared out of their wits which the raven haired girl secretly envied. To show emotions was something that was not available in her district.

She was just about to leave when she saw the small doe looking girl chosen in 12 knowing she had no chance when she heard a strong sound voice.

"I volunteer as tribute."

That was her first time she ever laid eyes on the girl who was going to change her life forever.

Katniss Everdeen.

The mere way this girl presented herself showed she had no proper education, was of lower class and was not afraid to show her dislike of the games and yet there she was volunteering instead of the scrawny blonde hair girl. This person caught Clove's eye in a way no one else ever did.

"Alright just when I thought it was gonna be an easy win, this girl looks like she has some fight in her!" Cato snickered.

Once all tributes were chosen Clove had time to rest and let what had happened sink in. Her Reaping. The look on her father's face. Her family visiting her. Her mentors. And then…Katniss. The dark eyed girl closed her eyes but all she could picture was Katniss and the fire burning in those eyes. Like a moth to a flame she could not stop thinking about her. Just when she thought she wasn't capable of feeling anything something stirred inside her.

**Review? Really Hope more people will review. Song is from Rise Against. **


	2. Ready To Fall

**Chapter 2 Ready to Fall**

"You will be dressed like Roman gladiators!" The stylist practically screamed from excitement. Cato shrugged his shoulders and Clove only groaned hating this part of the games. She hated dressing up and wearing silly outfits when none of that would matter in the games except for potential sponsors. At least the Gladiators didn't have to act like they were in beauty pageants they only fought for their freedom. They weren't being sugarcoated that they would be dead by the next games.

The cheers, the screams of want from the crowd were pretty new to Clove but she dare not crack a smile. One she wanted to look threatening and scary to the other tributes and the other reason was…she didn't even know how to do a real smile. Attempting one would probably scare off any potential sponsors and make her look like a fool in front of her district and father. Cato hollered and made faces that reminded Clove of a savage roaring lion ready to attack and kill anything in its path.

"Excellent work! Now let's get off the chariot and …oh my word," Their stylist said when he saw district 12 coming in.

Clove saw the chariot that was on fire but what impressed her the most was not Katniss on fire but the burning fire that was in her eyes. Her spirit that raged that not only will she fight in the games but she planned on winning. That rebellious figure excited Clove in ways she did not understand. The crowd went wild all screaming and reaching out for the girl on fire. Her face showed she was not used to attention nor that she really wanted anything from the people. How foolish for the people of the capital to not be able to read the girl's expression that she was utterly disgusted by them. To Clove Katniss was an open book so easy to read yet hard to understand. It gave the girl with daggers a sense of satisfaction that few people could touch Katniss which made her even more precious.

Cato also could not keep his eyes off of Katniss. His dark stare caught Katniss' eyes which made her shift uncomfortably. He gave a half smile showing not only his interest but a dark desire for the girl on fire but for what was not so clear. Clove also did not like what Cato was doing. She wanted Katniss to herself and not to share her with anyone else. Haymitch stepped in and led them to their rooms.

"As your mentor here is the best advice I shall give you," Enobaria started, "You will make sure that you fall under the radar."

"What?!"Clove and Cato said in unison. How could her mentors already make a bet against her?

"Understand Clove this is perfect! Ever since district 12 has been put on the spotlight you now have potential to learn your biggest threat."

"I don't understand," Cato said. "This is my chance to show what District 2 is made up not be out staged by a couple of miners!"

"I get it." Clove was figuring it out. If district 12 is put on the spotlight then their families and friend will be interviewed, stories will be done about them which will help with sponsors but also reveal their weaknesses. Family names could be used against them; tragic past and what they do could be revealed by a couple of morons who just want to be on TV. It was a genius plan.

"Then explain it because this is bullshit!"

"Shut it, Cato!" Clove screamed out of frustration. He stood up in an instant ready to strangle his partner when Brutus shoved him back down.

"Enough! You will keep that temper in check and learn from us and your partner because it takes more than brute strength to win the games," Brutus boomed. "Tomorrow you will go to the training facilities and try to learn something new that will help you survive."

Clove went to her room trying to sort out Katniss but she kept coming up a blank. This was the perfect time to use her token till she went to bed.

The next day was the first time the tributes were all in one room together. Clove could feel her heart start to quicken when she'd make direct eye contact with Katniss and she silently cursed at herself. She heard everything the announcer had to say about how essential strategies to survive and she looked over to see that Cato was staring at the ceiling without a care in the world. Her best guess was that he was leaning towards the team they were going to form. All he had to do was lead the others till he needed to kill them. Plain and simple. They boys and girls were separated into two groups to learn something basic. All that separated between Katniss and Clove was Glimmer. Much to the Career's dismay.

"Hi I'm Glimmer." She reached out her hand and gave a smile. Her other hand was twirling her long braided hair which also seemed to match the girl's name. Clove did not offer her hand in return.

"Clove." All the raven haired girl wanted to do was shove Glimmer out of the way to at least be near Katniss who was observing the hand to hand combat. It made Clove realize how hard it must be for the other tributes that have never seen or done this their entire lives and now they must learn quickly or die. She pushed that thought in the back of her head she could not become soft before the big day started.

"Sooooo Marvel already talked to Cato and we're gonna be a team okay."

Clove nodded and bit her tongue to keep from saying something insulting to the blonde. It was essential to make the most deadliest team out of the Careers even if they sounded like complete idiots. They all turned to the sound of some yelling which Clove only groaned knowing it was her partner.

"You fucking took my knife! Give it back," Cato yelled.

"I didn't touch it!" said the other tribute. The Peacemakers came in when Cato touched the other boy knowing it was illegal for confrontations to happen before the games.

_What a complete Neanderthal!_ Clove thought as she saw a little girl up on ropes casually holding the weapon with a smile on her face. The Career was going to scowl when she saw something that stunned her. Katniss also had a smile and had laughed a little before making contact with the District 2 girl. Clove instantly looked away and felt her face turned red. She scowled at her unusual behavior wondering why she couldn't control her reactions.

"Ummmm, Do you know if Cato has a girlfriend?"

"No but I bet you both would be _perfect_ for each other," Clove spat walking away. She could hear Glimmer gave a squeal of joy not catching Clove's sarcasm. The girl with the Daggers did a face palm, wondering how was she going to survive with such imbeciles. She personally believed that if she didn't break from that group as quick as she could then she'd slit her own throat.

At night she felt her room was too hot and suffocating her so she went to the rooftop. The cool air felt so good on her skin. Her hand searched for something to entertainment themselves with but all they had was a kitchen knife. It was dull and completely harmless but was an okay substitute till tomorrow. She was about to pull out her token when she felt someone was behind her. She quickly concealed it before turning around.

She turned ready to throw the useless knife when she was staring into the burning eyes that held captivate her ever since she laid eyes on them. Those piercing gray eyes that seem to look into her soul.

"Didn't know someone was up here." She heard Katniss say.

Clove frowned not believing that was the first line of their conversation. She would have preferred something else to this. She made a mental note that Katniss was very good on her stealth, probably a hunter because she looked better off than most citizens from her district which would explain those eyes. Very few people can creep up on Clove and of course one of them is none other than the Girl on Fire. Of course while all this was going on in Clove's head there was the awkward silence that had surrounded them.

"Didn't know I _needed_ permission." _Really?! this might be the only chance of you talking to her and you revert to SARCASM!_

"Look I'm not going to let some Career bullying me out of some fresh air." Katniss said angrily.

"Your right I should save that for the arena then."

Katniss could not believe she was actually sitting next to a Career let alone having a conversation. She knew Haymitch would die from the shock if he found out. 'Why don't you just hang yourself while you're at it!' she could imagine her mentor saying. They both sat by the ledge but their postures were completely opposite. Clove sat with her knees up as if ready to run if she needed to while Katniss let her feet dangle in free motion.

"My name is Katniss,"

"I know who you are 12."

"Why don't you just call me by my name?" 12 was a better name than the girl on fire Katniss figured.

_I couldn't even if I tried._

"Because I only call people by their names when I have some respect for them." _Why do I feel bad for insulting her? It feels so wrong._

"Oh.."

"So you volunteered for your sister?" she hoped to change the topic to not have such a disastrous first meeting.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you do the same for your sibling?" Katniss challenged her. No one understood why she did it and frankly it was getting on her last nerve. Clove thought hard about the question actually picturing herself doing what Katniss did.

"I don't know."

Its two different worlds. District 2 would expect Ambrosia to be proud and in honor of being a tribute. Clove could technically do it but that would strip her sister of any dignity and respect in that community. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Why not?! I know you're not afraid of this so why wouldn't you protect your little sister?"

_She must think I'm heartless not capable of any emotions…_

_It's true though._

"Don't think all the districts function the same as yours 12. Even in your own district, what you did some would view as foolish."

Katniss stood silent processing what Clove said to her. They talked about the culture in their own districts.

"Do you think what I did was foolish?"

_Why does it matter what I think?_

"Based on my training involving human emotions is always a variable that is against your survival." Clove gripped the knife tightly trying to keep her voice steady "But personally what you did was courageous and that is why the Capital is fascinated with you."

Katniss' face flushed and she cleared her throat trying to recover from an obvious compliment. She was still not used to such things but this one left her feeling more vulnerable.

"Thank you Clove."

"You should get some sleep…Katniss."

**I mixed the facts of the book with the movie. So hopefully there isn't 2 much confusion. Again the song is by Rise Against.**


	3. Breath

**Chapter 3 Breath**

The next day they had free time to choose their own stations which all were eager to show off their talents. Marvel easily threw a spear at his target and Cato ruthlessly cut the dummies limbs off. Even Glimmer should potential being deadly with a bow and arrow.

As long as she didn't talk.

Clove also noticed the longing and envy in Katniss' eyes as Glimmer used the bow and arrow but she didn't come near the weapon. That must be her secret talent and thought the brunette's mentor probably told her to stay away till it was time to show the Gamemakers. It was a good strategy and surprised Clove knowing very well 12's mentor was drunk most of the time.

Clove touched the daggers giving a sigh of relief. She had been aching for these ever since she had to part from district 2. It reminded her of home and holding these daggers made her feel…complete again. They were small, sharp and light all characteristics Clove shared with the weapons. No one understood her but the daggers. She felt Katniss' eyes on her which gave Clove even more reason to show off her talent, finally a way to impress the Girl on Fire.

She patiently waited for the targets to light up and in a flash her arm swung down and the daggers flew to that targets, hitting the bulls eyes every time. It felt so natural and right to Clove that she almost forgot that Katniss was staring at her. She expected to see some look of approval from the volunteer tribute.

However, the look she saw was fear and hatred.

The Career tried to look as if it didn't bother her yet deep down she was hurting. She cursed at herself and her actions. Katniss probably thinks now that Clove was imagining killing her. Great no matter what she does it always comes out wrong in Katniss' eyes. The girl on fire turned and walked towards her partner who seemed to be losing his balance with climbing the ropes. He was making so much noise that the other Careers watched as the baker's son struggled till he hit the ground hard. Cato laughed abruptly and the others had matching sneers muttering how Peeta was easy prey. Clove just stood there to be with them but saw that Katniss said something to her partner as he grabbed weights. He easily lifted it and threw it over his shoulders hitting the weapons that were near the Careers. Cato shrugged and motion for everyone to get back to their training. Whatever Katniss said seemed to work. Clove hated that Peeta could talk, work and be with Katniss as long as he could. The thought of them together made her blood boil but she couldn't understand these emotions.

At night Clove went up to the rooftop hoping Katniss was there.

"You're here."

"You seem surprise."

Clove sat next to the other girl despite how tense they both felt.

"So daggers?" Katniss started looking at the city lights, "I would have never thought."

"Yeah."

"Seeing you use them just reminded me that in a couple of days I could be one of your targets. I heard you never miss…"

_Not this topic.._

"Katniss let's not talk about that right now…please" Those grey eyes stared right into her making Clove's heat pound hard. At this rate the brunette must be able to hear it. The night was cooler and had a light breeze but it was something that Clove was used to. She was trained to stand most temperatures and preferred the cold weather. The other tribute wasn't fairing too well. She barely moved but her lips were trembling and her legs were shaking trying to keep warm. _So much for her infamous title_.

"Here." Clove placed her hands on top of Katniss'.

"Thank you," Katniss muttered. She hated looking weak and being offered some help but Clove was surprisingly warm. Quite the opposite of the cold exterior she displays in front of the public. Katniss noticed how soft Clove's hands were and how they gently were being rubbed against her own. It was amazing these hands were capable of killing people when their warmth was so welcoming against Katniss' freezing hands. Their eyes locked trying to figure each other out both leaning in to each other.

_No, this can't happen._

Clove was the first to break eye contact and look away. Katniss pulled her hands away, already missing the heat but she couldn't place how she felt when she was around the District two tribute. She felt confused yet surprisingly comfortable being around Clove. It was like being with Gale but Clove was more reserved, so observant but also very sarcastic. They shared some characteristic but were completely different at the same time. It made Katniss feel so lost and then on top of that she still didn't know how she was going to fair in the games.

Katniss was the first to get up and muttered a goodnight to Clove as she walked away. Clove could only stare at her counterpart, her eyes longing for Katniss to stay with her but her mind seemed to win this fight as she thought maybe it was best for the brunette to leave or something might happen out of their control. That left Clove wondering before she returned to her room. She pulled out her token and after a couple of hours drifted off to sleep.

**Song is by Breaking Benjamin..reviews would be loved immensely. **


	4. Behind Your Eyes

**Chapter 4 Behind Your Eyes**

"Watch this," Marvel flicked a grape and hit a tribute on the back of their head. All the other Careers snickered except Clove.

"So that's how you're going to win the games?" Clove said grabbing a piece of bacon, "By clowning someone to death." She didn't hate Marvel, she just wondered how someone who's been training could still smile and joke around like he hasn't been trained to kill all his life.

"You need to relax," Glimmer scoffed. The blonde took this opportunity to kiss Cato on the lips making Marvel and Clove disgusted. The dark eyed girl didn't understand what was the point of their relationship when they clearly didn't care for each other. Cato would gladly slit Glimmer's throat or not help if that meant he could win the game.

Today was the day they had to present in front of the Gamemakers. Clove wondered how Katniss was feeling and looked over her shoulder to see her. Their eyes met for a split second before those grey eyes looked down.

"Hey I called dibs on her," Cato said.

_You have no idea how wrong you are._

Just by the way the other districts were tense and huddling in whispered conversation showed that none of them were prepared for judgment by the Gamemakers. Clove wanted so bad to go over to Katniss and tell her that everything was going to be okay but she knew she couldn't. She saw that Peeta placed his hand over Katniss and was telling her something. Seeing that made Clove want to kill Peeta right then and there. What right did he have to touch Katniss?! Then she got a great idea that could cause a distraction and make her feel better.

"Marvel, take your hand out," Clove said. Cato's eyes shined up knowing this trick very well. Marvel laughed and placed his hand on the table when the blonde Career grabbed him from behind making sure Marvel couldn't escape. Glimmer stood up about to defend her companion when Clove gave her a look that stopped the blonde girl dead in her tracks. The dark haired Career pulled out a knife and slowly started to stab between Marvel's fingers. Marvel started to laugh but it came out weak and he gulped in air to hide his fear of what Clove was doing. The sound of the knife being jammed into wood caused the other tributes to see what Clove was doing. Every time she completed from the thumb to pinky, she started going faster, till she was skipping fingers and doing a very complex pattern. By this time, Marvel tried to move his hand away, but Cato wouldn't budge. Faster and faster the knife kept moving, till Marvel started to scream out of fear and that's when Clove stopped, only centimeters from his index finger. All the other Careers started to laugh and even Marvel joined in, after checking to see he was fine.

"That's not funny," he said flexing his fingers.

"You both told me to lightened up." She said seeing that Katniss was trying to contain her laughter. Clove's plan had worked, that was until Bread Boy started talking to Katniss again.

Clove was glad that they had a training session after breakfast because that's all she spent her time doing, throwing daggers imagining it was Peeta. She was lost in her own world that she didn't notice Katniss was staring at her wanting some type of communication with dark eyed girl. Katniss didn't know what triggered Clove but she wanted to talk to her and cool her down. During lunchtime is when the private sessions were beginning. Cato was called and Clove sat there waiting, too upset to eat anything. She hated feeling like this, angry and hurt at the same time yet she couldn't do anything to resolve it. Having to pretend she was soulless, a perfect killing machine only good to kill and cause misery to others. She's never felt more like a pawn for the capital's enjoyment till now.

Her name was called and her first instinct was to look for those grey eyes. Katniss was near and smiled when they finally had a chance for some type of communication. She mouthed good luck when no one was looking and Clove only nodded and walked away trying not to raise any suspicion to the other tributes.

It was almost too easy to impress the Gamemakers when she started throwing the daggers. She did a spin and threw a pair of daggers from each hand showing she had the potential to kill four people at the same time. She wanted to try more advanced skill but remembered that her mentors wanted her to lay low.

She could hear their compliments at her skill and finally they released her to go back to her room. The feeling was still heavy at the pit of her stomach which made her more frustrated. Not to mention that Katniss would be the last to present in front of the Gamemakers. The district 2 girl decided a nice hot shower would relieve some of the tension she was feeling and she would smell better.

The hot water felt so good on her skin but every time she closed her eyes she kept picturing Peeta touching Katniss. It made her blood boil and she gritted her teeth out of spite. No one should be allowed to touch what is hers.

_Is Katniss really yours…your what? Your victim? Your property? Or something else?_

The raven haired girl punched the wall out of anger. She had not been trained for this at all. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. Finally once she felt her skin was red hot and steam came off of it she stepped out feeling drained. The raven haired girl dressed and headed at the rooftop. She could hear giggles coming from Cato's room knowing very well who else was with him and what they were doing. She scoffed and headed to her destination. The rooftop had a light breeze which felt good against her hot skin. She pulled out a dagger that she had stolen from the training room. She played around with it, flipping it in the air and catching it in midair but always careful to hold it by the handle. It would be hard to explain to her mentors why she was bleeding.

Suddenly the door slammed and Clove turned to see grey eyes raging with fire.

"I don't believe this! I lost my only chance of impressing those stupid Gamemakers!" Katniss said angrily. She looked like she was ready to pull her hair out of frustration but calmed down once she saw Clove, standing there cool and collected flipping the dagger between her fingers, like a student would with a pencil. Katniss envied how calm Clove always seemed to look, like she had everything figured out.

"What happened?" Clove said motioning Katniss to sit next to her. Clove wiped a stray tear from Katniss' face recalling that she did this to her sister only a couple of days ago. Funny how it now feels like a lifetime ago. The brunette started with how the Gamemakers all looked bored and drunk. How she hated being the last tribute to impress them and her first shot didn't quite make it. Katniss felt like she could say anything and Clove wouldn't stop her or judge her.

Yet once Katniss finished her story she didn't expect Clove's reaction.

At first it was a snicker. Then it turned into a chuckle, till it was a real laughter coming from one of the deadliest girls in the games. Clove held her side, as if they really would split open. Katniss didn't know how to act. She was in shock that Clove was acting out of character. Then she met those dark deep eyes that were lit up and Katniss was also taking into the laughter.

"It's not funny," Katniss said but slowly she felt all the anger leave from her body. She remembered how one of the Gamemakers fell into a bowl and then she too, couldn't stop laughing. Both their faces were red and their sides were aching from the lack of oxygen. It felt right for them to have this moment together.

"You're right, Katniss," Clove said wiping a tear. "But it's just your so hard to control, I wish I was brave enough to do what you did. And I thought I was crazy."

"Really?"

"I mean we're screwed anyways so why not have a little fun."

Katniss thought about it and agreed with that statement. She felt better that Clove was complimenting her when she knew that Effie was going to have a heart attack when she heard the news. Katniss was concerned how Clove sounded like she counted herself out of winning. If Clove didn't believe she would win, what chance did Katniss have in winning? They both stared at the sky but didn't say anything. The stars look like they were brighter and shined different colors. This time the girls naturally were closer for warmth neither wanting to say anything or question how right it felt. Clove smelled like a spicy mint while Katniss had an earthy smell. It was getting late and Katniss had to leave because Haymitch was probably wondering what happened to his tribute. She stood up trying to not feel guilty when she saw Clove's eyes.

The dark eyed girl also stood up deciding it was time to sleep for the big interview they were going have to do with Caesar. It was always awkward for them to leave the rooftop and revert to acting like enemies in front of others. Clove was about to say something, when she was caught off guard. The grey eyed girl took the opportunity to hug Clove tightly, thankful she hadn't been shoved off. She usually didn't like giving hugs except for her sister Prim but this one felt so special. Clove at first, was frozen from shock but then returned it, leaning her head on Katniss' shoulder.

"Thank you for listening to my crazy antics," Katniss whispered in Clove's ear.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this." Clove said giving Katniss a tighter embrace."Somehow you still manage to surprise me."

They both gave a light laugh before having to leave the rooftop. For now it was their sanctuary that held their secret. Clove couldn't wait to go to her room and use her token while Katniss had to hear Effie rant about manners. Till their scores were announced that night. Clove thought she could have done better but Cato was furious. Then when District 12's scores were announced, Clove silently cheered for Katniss when she saw the eleven. Cato on the other hand was angry screaming, throwing things, not believing a mere miner's daughter could achieve such a score. Clove was heading to her room but she got a weird sense that someone was staring at her. It was Enobaria and Clove didn't like the look she was receiving as if her mentor knew what was happening between Katniss and her. It left the raven haired girl with a sense of fear that her secret was being discovered but she tried not to look suspicious. The day had been long that left the tributes physically and emotionally tired. Yet both thought of one another before they found sleep.

**Chapter Title is by Shayne Leighton. Really recommend to listen to this song.**


	5. LoveHate Heartbreak

**Chapter 5 Love/Hate Heartbreak**

The next day was horrible for both girls. Their hair were being combed, pulled and style by their stylist. Next was their makeup being applied their faces, eyelashes being curled any strands of eyebrows that grew between the days were now being plucked away and some eyeliner drawn on. Clove was already used to being glamour up as her father would have important dinner parties and started to think about what her mentor said earlier.

"_Have a minute Clove," Enobaria said pulling her tribute to the side. Cato's blue eyes observed what was going on but Brutus lead him away like a nuisance. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I don't know with whom you're having a fling but my guess is that fire girl." Clove tried to think of something but knew no type of lie would cover the rosy color on her cheeks. The raven haired girl just looked down expecting to receive a lecture on how she was a disgrace to the district. _

"_I don't even know what to call it," she admitted to both herself and her mentor._

"_I do, it's called a trick," Enobaria said her voice hushed but sharp, "Don't you think for one second this girl might be messing with you to get what she wants?"_

_Clove bit her lips imagining Katniss giving her a hug during the Games and then stabbing her in the back._

"_You don't know this girl, don't let her fool you."_

"_I don't think that's her angle."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I don't know.."_

_Enobaria looked frustrated for her tribute. It was her duty to keep Clove alive as long as possible. Right now having the most rational mind is the difference between life and death. She let out a sigh remembering her times going into the Hunger Games. Thankfully the guy that she was developing a crush on was killed by someone else._

"_You just be careful Clove just because you're not in the arena doesn't mean the games haven't already started."_

_Clove said nothing but her eyes revealed all the hurt she was feeling. They joined Cato and Brutus talking about what was going to happen, the clothes, styling and the interview they were going to have with Caesar when a strange man appeared. His eyes seemed high with Morphling. Clove couldn't help but feel she knew the stranger._

"_Hello." He said looking straight at Enobaria. His eyes trailed down her body like she was a piece of meat. His breath reeked of alcohol and his clothes were all crumbled up._

"_Don't you see I'm with my tributes?"_

"_I'm a very busy man and besides they need to start prepping so they won't need you."Brutus looked angry but Enobaria gave him a look of reassurance. Both mentors looked at the man with deep disgust but allowed him to be in their presence. The tributes couldn't believe they were not killing this man for interrupting their precious time. The man wrapped his arms around her leading to a mysterious room. "I paid extra so no teeth this time."_

"_What was councilman Keat doing here?" Cato asked. Clove couldn't believe it was their councilman from District 2. He was a well respected man in their city and how out of character he seemed, not to mention the way he looked at Enobaria._

"_That is none of your business except with the capitol and victors," Brutus growled. "Let's just say there are worse fates than death."_

Clove couldn't shake the image of Enobaria's face filled with resentment and hatred but she also looked powerless to stop whatever the councilman was talking about. Also what did Brutus mean about fates worse than death? It didn't help that she was now wearing clothes that were uncomfortable for her taste. She looked at herself in the mirror and wasn't quite happy with the end results. She looked over to her partner whose only change was his uniform. Boys had it better than girls sometimes. She already had in her mind she would be sweet with Caesar with a hint of sarcasm.

They formed a line to face forward but Clove was curious to turn around and see how different Katniss looked. As much as she wanted to she couldn't because the other Careers would see it. It was too much of a risk. She looked up at the ceiling not paying attention to Marvel and Glimmer's interview wondering what was Caesar going to ask her.

Before long she was on stage looking out to the crowd but not being to see ay distinguish faces. Clove had to lift the dress to be able to walk properly but that didn't stop her from looking as graceful as she could. The introduction was as cheesy as Caesar could put it smiling and laughing with the crowd. The raven haired stuck to trying not to smile and not being too rude with her sarcasm. The crowd loved her skill despite her size.

"So Clove, I got to ask you," Caesar said preparing for a serious question, "What are you going to do if you win the games?"

Clove thought about it for a second imagining her father telling her how proud he was for her winning. She swallowed hard caught off by such a question. She hadn't thought of the future or the possibilities.

_To win the games I would have to kill Katniss._ A cold feeling spread through her body making her feet feel numb.

"Let me rephrase that question," Caesar shifted in his chair. He knew he had hit a soft spot on the Career and that could be dangerous for the show, "Who do you most want to see if you win?"

"My sister Ambrosia."

"Why her?"

"Even though she's my little sister because she has always been there for me." The crowd gave an aww that made Clove feel vulnerable for a second. It finally dawned on Clove that maybe she'll never see her sister again. "Not to mention if I came back she'd have to_ listen to me or else." _There was laughter that erupted throughout the audience.

"What about your parents? I heard your father was pretty excited that you were chosen to play."Clove tried not to frown at the mention of her father but gave a smirk that hopefully would hide her dissatisfaction of her father.

"I'm not winning for my Father's pride, but if I was, there wouldn't be enough _kills to satisfy him_." The crowd went wild with laughter. The bell rang to show that their time was finally up.

Caesar stood up grabbing the Career's hand, "Clove everyone!"

The Career gave a sigh of relief that it was over. Now she could sit down relax and watch the other interviews. One by one the tributes came and went but she was too busy processing what had happened. For herself or for Katniss to win one of them must die. Just then Katniss appeared on the screen taking Clove's breath away at how beautiful she looked. She couldn't take her eyes off her and her eyes were glued to the screen listening to everything Katniss had to say. Enobaria stared hard at her tribute her concerns growing more and more by the recklessness Clove was showing. It wouldn't' be long when the other Careers would pick this up and would surely use Clove to get to Katniss. They had been highly trained for torturing someone for hours to get what they want.

The bell rang signaling it was Peeta turn. Clove turned to the side now looking utterly bored till something caught her ears, "The star-crossed lovers from district 12!"

_What the fuck is going on!?_

Everyone turned to look at the screen amazed this was the angle 12's tribute were playing at. Murderous Rage could not describe what Clove was feeling. She hated Peeta now more than ever. His stupid hair, eyes and ability to throw heavy objects. The way he looks at Katniss with such openness and want and everyone was now cheering for them.

Then there was Katniss. How could she betray her like this? How could Clove, a Career tribute, not see this was a ploy all along? She almost thought of losing and never seeing her sister over this fraud. She almost threw away all those years in the academy for this girl. No, she will not give in to her emotions anymore. She should have listened to her mentor.

_Enobaria was right. _Clove had miscalculated how dangerous Katniss really was. Maybe she's a bloodthirsty killer waiting to come out the minute the games start.

The next time she sees Katniss, she is going to kill her and end with such silly useless emotions once and for all.

**Chapter Title is by Halestorm**


	6. Best of You

**Chapter 6 Best Of You**

Katniss practically ran to the rooftop, so angry at what Peeta did. She didn't want to look desirable for anyone except…no, now Clove won't even look at her. She was a little surprised that she was alone up here with no one around. Now clove will think that she was using her when that wasn't the case at all. Her head ached from having to do the interview and thinking of looking nice to people she truly hated. Her body was sore from wearing uncomfortable shoes, tight dress and the way her stylist team never seem satisfy with her body whether it's hair length or the tone of her skin. Thousands of ideas swirled in her mind at how her world was falling apart when she heard the door creak open. Clove stood there but she looked different. She wasn't standing tall and confident like she usually did. There were traces of makeup that had been smeared off her face as if she had been crying. For the first time Clove looked like an average girl who had to grow up too fast. The only thing that stuck out was the shiny knife in one hand.

"Wait Clove! Don't" Katniss said. But it was no use Clove lunged at her slamming them both into a wall.

"How could you do this to me!?"

"It's not what you think Clove," The raven haired girl jammed the knife but Katniss was able to dodge it in time. The knife was wedged deep into the wall but Clove wouldn't let go of Katniss.

"Then what is it, Fire Girl?" Clove spat. She tried to sound threatening but she knew deep down she sounded like someone who was hurt.

"I don't care about Peeta like that."

"You are lying! Stop lying!" In one swift movement, Clove pulled out the dagger but Katniss was able to shove her off.

"I'm not lying and I can prove it." Katniss said eying the knife. Before Clove could lunge, Katniss closed the gap between them and tasted sweet lips that she had been craving for days. Clove was almost stunned with what Katniss did. She returned the kiss and dropped the knife feeling so exhilarated by the soft lips on her own. It was intoxicating and Clove deepened the kiss not wanting it to end. She almost moaned when her tongue touched hers. When they finally stopped they both needed oxygen and their foreheads touched gently as they were gasping for air. Once Clove caught her breath she stole another kiss loving the taste of Katniss who willingly returned the act of passion.

"I could have killed you," Clove stated.

"But you didn't." Her grey eyes staring into dark intense eyes, "You look like you wanted to hurt me but you couldn't."

"I'm glad I didn't," Clove said followed by another intense kiss. "Look this is the last night we have until tomorrow. Cato and the others are celebrating on our floor so it's too dangerous but I want to spend the night with you, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, besides Peeta is probably asleep and will avoid me for his hand."

"You hurt him?"

"Of course he blindsided me as much as you." The image brought a grin to the dark haired girl and the brunette playfully shoved her.

Soon they were sneaking into Katniss' rooms like a couple of teenage girls living normal lives for once. Even Clove snuck in two bottle of Haymitch's wine and started to drink it. The kiss felt more intense and Clove led them to the bed. Katniss tried to think but she didn't know if she was drunk with lust or the wine but she wasn't on control. Clove unzipped Katniss' jacket to reveal more sweet skin. She bit into the brunette's shoulder making her gasp in pleasure. Her hot tongue licked across soft warm flesh that tasted too sweet to be real. The Career's hand went under the shirt to feel hot round flesh, snapping Katniss out of her stupor.

"No Clove wait..." She tried to say but Clove continued with even more fervor. This was happening too fast. "Stop it."

Clove stopped when she heard the urgency in the other girl's voice. "I couldn't stop Katniss. Did I hurt you?"

"No but if we do this then I don't think I could stand seeing you in the arena and..."

The dark eyed girl nodded knowing very well she was going to have a difficult time in the arena too. Even in her angry state she couldn't make herself hurt Katniss let alone kill her. Yea that should be more of an incentive for them to have this night of passion but if it wasn't how Katniss wanted to spend it with her then she wouldn't force it. She got off feeling embarrassed at her lack of control and stupid for not seeing that the other tribute didn't want this. She was about to get off the bed when strong hands pulled her in. "It's not that I don't want this, it's just I'm not strong enough. But please don't leave me alone, stay here."

Clove was still on top feeling the brunette's heart pounding steady and strong in her ear. It was soothing knowing that she was alive when by tomorrow maybe this heart would stop. She slowly got the courage to wrap her arms around Katniss thinking this position wasn't too bad at all. They started kissing again slowly but gradually increasing the pleasure as time progressed. When they stopped they got to talking about their lives in their own district. How similar and how different their lives were. Clove asked about Katniss family only hearing bits and pieces from the interviews and speculations.

At first the older girl looked like she didn't want to, but with a little encouragement she started especially since it didn't matter because they could reveal their deepest darkest feelings to one another and it wouldn't matter because maybe they would survive the games anyways. Clove also talked about her lack of a relationship with her father and how cold hearted he was to her and her sister. It was a cruel thought but it brought some comfort and trust to truly talk about things they might not have been able to with people they knew. And if one of them survived then in a sense the other would too because they would hold onto this memory for the rest of their life granting them some ease. However the Career had already made up her mind of what she was going to do tomorrow.

"Hey, stay away from the Cornucopia."

"I already planned to." Katniss looked away, "Be careful."

The Career only nodded her arm become numb from the brunette's head but she didn't want to move. Not when it felt so right holding this wild spirited girl. The tense atmosphere always became apparent with them when they started talking about the Hunger games.

"Maybe if we get lucky, one of us will die so we won't have to face each other," This time Katniss took a gulp of the wine not laughing at the joke. Clove started right into Katniss bright grey eyes. "If something does happen to me, the last thing I want to see are your eyes." Clove cupped Katniss' face tracing her face as if trying to memorizing everything.

"Don't say that." Katniss couldn't afford nightmares tonight. She needed to sleep, not worry and imagine all the horrible things that could happen to the Career.

"I'm just being realistic; only one of us can survive."

"How can you talk of death like it's nothing!?" Clove took another swing of the bottle and looked at the ceiling as if she was reliving something.Katniss snuggled in for the warmth Clove always seemed to have and it became really quiet till finally Clove found her voice and started to tell her story.

"_At the academy they always talk about it like it's no big deal. They give us situations as if we are in the arena, giving us deadly scenarios so we can be prepared for it as much as possible. Yet there was one session that really sealed the deal for me. When we begin the academy for the first five years we are strictly forbidden to see our families except for at the Reapings, to make us more independent. They claim to help with the loneliness, we are given an option to choose an animal as our companion in those five years. For me, I had a German Shepherd named Aris. I raised him as a puppy and he was always by my side. We ate together, trained together and he even slept at the foot of my bed. The academy disciplined me and I in turn had to discipline Aris, If I was punished for my mistake he was also punished. The same went if there were rewards. We became killers yet we needed each other to live. I could tell him anything and he listened to anything I had to say but he was also a fierce guardian when it came to protecting me. You don't know how many scars and injuries he suffered because I slipped up in my session. Anyways I had one last session to complete before I was considered a professional assassin and could see my parents. There we were, me and Aris would run across the line and I was so excited to cross it but my trainer said I failed it. I couldn't understand it and I was so frustrated and angry that I tried and every time I finished crossing the line they would take one look at Aris and calmly say I failed. _

She stopped her small smile already fading away like a shadow.

_I replayed the session again and again in my head wondering why they would force me to find this knife and not use it. Till finally it dawned on me. There is only one winner in the games so why should two living beings cross that line. When I asked my trainer he congratulated me and said my theory was correct and how I was supposed to slit Aris' throat to show my ruthlessness and how emotions shouldn't be tied to the games. I-I didn't want to but they said if I didn't, I would never pass and my father would hear about it. T -That night I cried so hard holding Aris to me knowing the academy was right that there was only one winner so it shouldn't be so hard. But it's one thing to kill someone you've never met and a friend who has been there for most of your life and trusts you. I couldn't do it in front of the trainers so I knew what I had to do. Still holding him I reached over for my dagger and felt Aris tense up knowing too well what was going to happen. I'll never understand why he trusted me so much or why he didn't leave." _

Clove let some tears slip away but Katniss held her hand to give her support.

"Then what happened?"

"I told him I'd always love him and he was my only friend." More tears came down, "Then I jammed the knife straight to his heart. I saw the life leave his eyes and that was my first real lesson of death."

The trainer made her dispose the body like he had been no one in her life and clean the blood off the floor. The session helped her guard her emotions and she thought her heart was cold but she guessed it was nothing for the Girl on fire to melt it away and bring life into her. Katniss held her tightly and Clove didn't want this night to end. It reminded Katniss of the night they talked together. _"Based on my training involving human emotions, they're always a variable that is against your survival." _That statement never made more sense to her until now. The Careers aren't naturally born killers, they are raised that way.

Their bodies completed each other's perfectly. Why must fate be so cruel to them? They slept in each other's arms, dreading the sunlight that would not only force them back to their roles in the public but now enemies in the arena.

**Chapter title is by Foo Fighters**


	7. The Pretender

**Chapter 7 The Pretender**

Katniss woke up to find that she was alone and cold in her bed. She was happy that Clove had sneaked out in time but also wished she could have talked to her when it was only a couple of hours till the games started. The next time she saw Clove would be when they were in the hovercraft together. She was one seat to the left of Katniss' side but the way the Career acted it was like they were lifetimes apart. Clove refused to look at the other girl, even Foxface looked frightened and made eye contact with the grey eyed girl. That feeling of acting like they were nothing but strangers hurt more than the needle that was being inserted in her arm. She looked for any kind of signal but the dark eyed girl wouldn't turn, as if her own being would break down.

They both tried to focus on surviving, listening to any more key notes from their mentors, having to suit up and finally having to go inside the cylinder.

There they were, all the tributes standing on their metal circles. Clove looked to her side to see Cato preparing to run, his face gleaming with excitement. She took the coward's way out of not telling Katniss how she felt about them being together. It was more than a fling. She hadn't felt so alive except for these past few days with Katniss. She left early in the morning to use her token one last time and then gave it to Enobaria instructing that if she didn't make it, to give it to Ambrosia.

So she had made her decision that she would try to do everything she could to make sure that Katniss would go home as the victor. Hopefully her sister would understand.

Clove could feel adrenaline rushing through her body, her heart pounding so loudly that her ears were ringing. The bell rang and they all sprinted to the Cornucopia. She ran as fast as she could to a bag that looked promising. The Career quickly opened it up and looked around to see where Katniss had gone. To her horror a boy was towering over Katniss ready to strike when Clove threw the dagger straight into his back. Blood squirted on the grey eyed girl but he fell down fast making the Career give a sigh of relief.

The brunette finally caught Clove's eyes and they were frozen by the connection. They both wanted to say so many things but couldn't. Clove was the first to break the contact, her eyes showed so much pain and want at the same time but she couldn't say anything. Katniss wanted to fight along Clove in case anything happened, she didn't want to do this alone, and she didn't like knowing she was powerless in stopping their fate. The raven haired girl raised her knife and Katniss understood. The blade flew whistling at the speed, lodging right in Katniss' backpack. The older tribute looked at her new weapon and saw that Clove had mouthed 'run.' The brunette felt her body come alive and she got up running into the woods. She hoped Clove would be alright.

The sun was shining bright making the air feel thick and hard to breathe. In a few hours Clove was covered in blood, panting and cleaning off her weapons. She was surprised to see Bread Boy with them but decided he could be her best ally in keeping Katniss alive. She also noticed he hadn't actually killed anyone but just harmed them enough that they were finished off by the other Careers. Once her weapons were nice and clean she opened her jacket and started to rearrange them. She felt Peeta staring but decided she didn't care as much and hoped he understood what type of danger he put himself in. Clove wasn't going to tell him, that they were on the same side when it came to Katniss, that would be too big of a risk, beside the less he knew, the more real it will feel to the other Careers. She looked up catching Peeta's blue eyes and he turned away like a whipped puppy. She could tell by the look on his eyes that he cared for Katniss very much. He wasn't that much to look at but it seemed he had a good heart and that was a great quality for a lover. However, he is in the Hunger games, not in a dating show so Katniss needs a warrior and that's where the Career came in.

By nightfall they searched for any tributes nearby when the Capital's Anthem starts up. Images of fallen tributes show up, the Careers claim which ones they kill laughing and joking about it. Clove just started seeing the District 9 boy reminded her of Katniss and prayed she wouldn't see her face up there. Peeta also looked worried till it ended and then they were left in the darkness again. They went deep in the woods hearing animal noises and the smelling of pine filled the cool night's breeze. Just when they were ready to call it a night a fire was seen nearby, Clove rolled her eyes at the idiot who was practically calling them out to her. She knew Katniss would not be that reckless and soon they all surrounded the tribute. Her screams filled the woods before it became eerily silent. That was their last kill before they returned back at the Cornucopia.

The raven haired girl groaned hearing Cato and Glimmer celebrating their kills by fucking each other. They didn't care if all of Panem could hear them but Clove just hid in her sleeping bag. She tried to imagine that somehow Katniss was safe and warm, but deep down she knew the truth. It was strange that only last night they had been warm, in each other's arms, on a luxurious bed. Now reality finally settled in on their fantasy. It was as hard and cold as the floor she was laying on. Still she had to believe that Katniss was alright to find some sleep to survive another day.

The next day it was hot in the arena but they couldn't find any more tributes. They searched and searched every time Cato's patience wearing thin. When he became frustrated he'd make a joke about Marvel or Peeta trying to get them to fight. All it did was make their alliances tense and wary of one another. There was no pledge or announcement when they would turn on one another. It could be as sudden as the blink of an eye.

At first it looked hopeless and they were about to turn back to their campsite when something felt wrong.

"I smell smoke," Glimmer said.

"Yea, I do too. The wind is blowing to the east so it's coming from there," Marvel said pointing at the site of the fire.

"It's too big to have been started by a stupid tribute," Cato observed.

"Then it's the Game makers sending someone in our direction," Clove concluded.

They all turned when Peeta didn't say anything. He had no training and never felt so out of place but he could tell they were on to something. "So then who is it?"

It wasn't much but it got them to all talking guessing who it could possibly be when they saw someone splashing in the river.

"There she is!" Marvel yelled. Both Clove and Peeta were shock to see who it was, when they were close enough. The person turned around in fear and those grey eyes looked right into Clove's screaming for help.

It was Katniss.

Cato screamed out in joy making the group holler and whoop like animals going in for a kill. Clove was forced to join in but inside she was the opposite. She hoped that the sounds would help Katniss try to keep a fair distance between them. Their spirits high they ran after their next victim the excitement of another kill in their reach.

_Run faster Katniss. Go! Go!_

Her stomach tightened when she noticed the brunette was limping as if she was hurt. She was the one that was being chased by the forest fire right into the Game Maker's trap. Clove tried to keep up but her legs felt more and more numb as she saw that they were catching up to Katniss. Her mind frantically thought of a way to help the grey eyes girl when she saw Katniss start to climb up a tree. Peeta struggled to keep up but his face was emotionless. Clove figured he must be freaking out as much as she is.

_No! No! No! Now you're trapped Katniss!_

The blonde Career started to climb after the brunette adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Kill her, Cato!" Glimmer shouted.

"Get Her," Marvel cheered.

Once he was getting too close to Katniss Clove joined in hoping the Girl on Fire would understand the hidden message. "You're _so close_ Cato! Kill Her!"

Katniss looked behind and saw he was getting closer. She climbed in faster making Clove cheer for her in the inside. In her mind she was coming up with a strategy. Cato would have a knife to a back before she'd let him hurt Katniss. That would leave her to also fight Glimmer which she could do but that could leave her open to Marvel's spear. She doubted Peeta would join in the fight but if it was her choice she'd kill them all and then be by Katniss' side. If not, she'd hoped that Bread Boy would live to protect the brunette.

While Clove was planning this, Peeta also looked up not joining in on the barbaric cheering. He looked at the Careers, disgusted at how mankind has stoop so low. The dark haired girl was deep in her thoughts which was strange to Peeta.

"I'm coming for you," Cato taunted. He grabbed another branch but it snapped under his weight and he came tumbling down hitting the grounds hard. Clove tried to stifle her laugh so she looked away just hearing him in pain.

_So it is true, the bigger they are, the harder they fall._

Marvel snickered a little too loudly.

"Shut up!" Cato groaned.

Out of the corner of her eye, the Career's heart jumped when she saw Glimmer shoot at Katniss and came close to hitting her. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, happy the blonde girl was even dumber than she thought.

Cato attempted to shoot at Katniss but he too failed miserably

"Maybe you should throw the sword," Katniss taunted. That was the signal that she was safe from them for… now. The dark haired girl wouldn't have to do the death defying stunt she was planning. Clove was glad that she wasn't put up to try to kill the brunette. She wouldn't be able to make up a good enough excuse why she didn't want to or would miss. That would give the Career away. Peeta finally spoke suggesting they wait for Katniss to come down and then they would kill her. Clove's eyes searched to see what his plan was but he didn't have any. He was just buying time which was a good plan but it was true, she could starve up there. Cato ordered for someone to make a fire and the group dispersed leaving only Clove and Peeta staring up at Katniss wondering how to get out of the situation they are in.

**Chapter title is by Foo fighters**


	8. Here's To The Past

**Chapter 8 Here's to the Past**

It was dark and Clove looked over her shoulder to see Glimmer and Cato flirting while he burned his sword. Marvel was already snoring and Peeta looked like he was staring at the sky but she knew the truth. He couldn't take his eyes off his companion. She flung her second knife into the lizard to calm herself and think of a plan to get Katniss out of the tree. All the scenarios ended in a bloodbath. She looked up one last time hoping to catch those grey eyes she loved but maybe Katniss was already asleep. Nightmares plagued the Career but she finally fell into a deep sleep.

She woke to the sound of Katniss rustling in the tree. Clove couldn't make out what Katniss was doing but it seemed she had a plan to escape. Clove saw that the brunette was using the knife she had given her but for what. Katniss looked down trying to signal to Clove to run. The girl with the knives looked confused until she saw what the other girl was pointing at. It was a trackerjacker's nest! It was an insane idea but a brilliant plan. The career watched in horror as some of them were starting to sting Katniss as she continued to saw faster and faster. Till finally the branch snapped.

Then all hell broke loose.

The Career ran before the nest exploded but she still screamed and used her jacket to shield herself. She looked behind to see that Glimmer was screaming but it was too late. Peeta and the other boys had been able to escape in time. Pain shot through her neck as one tracker jacker sunk its stinger right into her. She dove into the creek sighing in relief as the cold water was soothing her burning skin. She held her breath wondering what was happening on the surface but didn't dare to look. The Career closed her eyes trying to hold her breath underwater to let the insects pass her. Images flashed through her eyes. First her family, her sister Ambrosia hugging and telling her to come home. Her mom's hollow smile and then the look her father always gave her. No matter what she did it was never enough. He called her worthless and never congratulated her for anything she accomplished. He looked so real till he said something that made her blood go cold. "You stupid bitch! You fell for that tramp from District 12!" She tried to shake this hallucination away but then she felt his finger wrap around her throat. It all felt so real. She screamed underwater causing the bubbles to rise up, this all felt so real to her. "You threw away everything for this girl," He yelled. "And you couldn't even save the whore!" She pictured Katniss dead, her lifeless body covered in stab wounds. Those rosy lips she loved to kiss, now blue with the sharp contrast to the blood seeping out. What scared the Career most was seeing those grey eyes with no life in them. Then the corpse turned and said "I trusted you."

She didn't care about the trackerjackers she headed straight towards the surface. She gulped in fresh air, her throat burning and every limb of her body hurt. Her mind felt hazy but she fought through the nausea listening for anything that might be helpful.

At first there was nothing till she heard voices. It sounded like Peeta was screaming but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She couldn't even tell where Peeta was at till she heard Cato's angry voice. Clove climbed out of the water as quietly as she could, her clothes were soaked but her body felt like it was on fire. She hid behind a tree and searched to see where the fight was.

"You let her go!" Cato yelled. "First, I'm going to kill you, Lover Boy and then I'll torture Fire Girl for killing Glimmer!"

She heard Peeta cry out in pain and ran to the sound. From afar she saw the blonde boy running with a nasty gash on his leg. He stood no chance if Cato caught him. He ran into a hollow tree hiding himself with vegetation and dirt. He was panting and looked scared for his life. The Career looked for signs of anyone else before running to Peeta's hiding spot. If she wasn't on guard and careful he could still have a weapon and hurt her. When he saw that Clove had spotted him he was about to run out but she shoved him back. He was about to fight when he felt the sharp edge of a knife against his throat. He looked straight into those dark cold eyes. What happened next surprised him.

"Shhh," she gestured, "What did you do?"

"I-I let Katniss get away." No doubt that was his plan all along. Her heart jumped for joy despite the raging Career searching to kill Peeta. She saw Cato wasn't far away and he was going to see her soon too. "Don't move or you'll die."

Peeta just nodded but he knew his life was over. Despite trying to look strong and tough Peeta was visibly shaking now. But no matter what he wasn't going to let her have his dignity. He saved Katniss and was going to die a man.

"Clove." Cato called running to her.

"Hey Cato," She waved. Peeta was thinking twice that maybe it wasn't a good idea to listen to the Career. He could hear Cato getting closer. He was as good as dead now. "Look I saw Bread Boy go that way."

Peeta's heart leaped for joy when he saw that the dark haired girl was pointing at the opposite direction. He was completely confused as to why she would do this but prayed to his luck. Cato hadn't been close enough to see the entrance of the tree and started to run in the direction Clove said.

"Come on, let's catch him. I want to kill that son of a bitch."

Clove gave one last glance at Peeta before following her comrade. Peeta couldn't believe what had happened and tried to get up but the pain was too great. His leg was too damaged for him to move around a lot, let alone run away from Careers. So the next task was to hide and hopefully Katniss would find him.

**Chapter Title :A Day to remember. Review?**


	9. The Kill

**Chapter 9 The Kill**

Days had passed till finally there was some excitement for the Careers. Unfortunately it was their supplies exploding in fifty feet in the air. In a rage Cato snapped the head of the guard and tried to find anything they could salvage from the fire. Clove had a feeling this explosion wasn't an accident and that the person got away. Somehow she knew that Katniss had something to do with this and smirked when she picked up a burnt apple which had one thin slice on it. As if an arrow passed through it.

_So smart._

"We got to go!" Cato shouted and ran into the woods. Suddenly there are two booms from the cannon and Clove's heart started to speed up. She knew Marvel went to check on their traps but maybe he caught two people. She started to run as fast as her legs can take her, rushing through the dense woods. She didn't care about a few branches scratching her, she just needed to know who died.

Her eyes spot someone on the floor and tried not to look happy when she sees it is Marvel. Cato was checking the net which had clear signs of it being cut. They searched for the second person and not far from the site they find Rue's body covered in flowers.

"How pathetic," Cato scoffed and walked away. Clove on the other hand couldn't stop staring. She knew Katniss did this. Her wild spirit and courage would bury a friend or ally. She remembered this girl would follow Katniss around and no doubt they became friends. Even now Clove still wished she had been brave enough to bury her dog with some dignity instead of having to throw him away like garbage. The smell of the flowers brought Clove a sense of peace and a longing to see the grey eyed girl. She wanted to just run into the woods and find the Girl on Fire.

Everything was eerily silent till Claudius' booming voice filled the arena.

"Attention Tributes," Clove looked at the woods feeling that Katniss was nearby, "From now on two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district."

In theory only district 2 and 12 could take advantage of the game change. Clove remembered her hallucination; she needed to make sure that Katniss would find Peeta. This was her chance to tell the grey eyed girl where she last saw Peeta or for life to end. Cato wasn't going to leave her side now and that meant she was going to face Katniss outnumbered. Without warning she ran as hard as she could to distance herself from Cato and also find the brunette.

_Katniss is smart and a hunter. She'll be bound to find Peeta. Then why am I trying to find her? I need to see her one last time and make her do what I couldn't do that night district 12 was announced as star cross lovers._

Her lungs ached and she was covered in sweat but she didn't want to stop. She ran till her body couldn't run anymore. She bent down trying to catch her breath when she heard a branch snap behind her. In an instant she had her knives in her hand ready to strike if necessary.

"It's you," Katniss said. Those grey eyes looked scared but still held that fierce look she's always had. They had a safe distant one another observing each other wondering if they have changed since the games. The raven haired girl wanted to hug her so bad and tell her it was all going to be alright. But right now the brunet needed a warrior not a lover.

Clove had finally decided this was her chance to end it all.

"Back away 12!" Clove snarled raising her knives. In flash Katniss took aim her bow and arrow raised at her target. "Guess who I found a couple of hours away?"

Katniss didn't say anything her eyes searching for answers.

"Well you'll be surprised to know that Lover boy is gonna be dead after Cato is done having fun with him!" Clove lied. Katniss had every reason to win the games, she had a family that depended on her. Clove's family will mourn, but they will move on. The Career couldn't imagine going back to her district with no reason to live, no; she didn't want to live a life knowing Katniss was gone. She was done living her father's way.

"You're lying," Katniss said calmly. Her eyes and stance betrayed her voice. She was preparing for a fight.

"No I'm not, Cato and I found him, not too far away from that dead girl," Clove sad viciously. She saw hurt passed Katniss followed by intense rage. "Well here's your chance 12 for revenge."

Clove raised her hands taunting Katniss to shoot. Katniss took aim.

_Do it! Kill me and then you'll win. _

Clove stared right at those grey eyes hoping she didn't die instantly and then she could tell Katniss everything. Where Peeta is, Cato's weak spots and most importantly, how she feels about her.

"Now!" Clove screamed and closed her eyes when she heard the arrow flying at her. The bow struck right directly where Katniss wanted it to be. The Career opened her eyes and looked so lost.

**Chapter Title by 30 Seconds to Mars. Seemed fitting.**


	10. Stranger

**Chapter 10 Stranger**

Clove turned to the side to see the arrow centimeters from her face. She tried to say anything but she couldn't feel her limbs like she was having an out of body experience. Then arms wrapped around her tightly, "Why are you lying to me?" Katniss sobbed. The taller girl felt her knees give way but Clove held her up.

"This was your chance to kill me," Clove confessed. She stole a kiss not caring about anything except for the person in front of her. "I thought that if you hated me enough you could do it."

"I-I don't want to kill anyone," Katniss cried. "Especially you."

"I know." They kissed again, soothing each other's pain. Clove held the other girl's hands feeling them shake in her own. "You have to go alone to save Peeta and win this. The last time I saw him was by the creek where we found you."

"No, not without you." Katniss just wanted to be back at their last night. How everything seemed so perfect then compared to now.

"I'm dead anyways," Clove said emotionless. She tried to put up her emotional shied to be strong for Katniss but it was hard. "The Capital would never let the three of us live so I might as well try to take out Cato."

"And if you fail?" Katniss said wiping away angry tears. She never hated the Capital more than at this very moment. It was a stupid and reckless plan. A suicidal mission would best describe what Clove was trying to do.

"Then I know _you won't,_" Clove said wiping away stray tears, "I'm glad you didn't kill me, so I could get this off my chest. It felt like it was eating me alive."

"What is it?" This kiss made them feel complete and said things on a different level than words ever could. Clove tried not to moan feeling Katniss' warm soft tongue on her own. They both wanted to keep going but the Career finally got enough will power to stop.

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen. And I think it's safe to say I'll love you till my last breath."

Before Katniss could say anything Clove ran off into the woods. The dark haired girl could hear the brunette calling her but she didn't stop. It was getting more and more difficult to leave Katniss. She wiped away tears knowing that Cato would suspect something if he saw this way. She used all her training and rationality to find Cato. She went in the direction she knew he would take to make a camp. She saw a fire and knew she had made the right choice.

_Know thy enemy._

"Where the hell have you been?" Cato said lowering his sword. He was pissed that she ran off without him.

"I thought I had finally found Fire girl but she was too quick." Clove said sitting near the fire. It burned and danced in colorful heat waves feeling so nice from the cold air. There were sounds of some crickets and the crisp air felt good to inhale.

Cato shrugged but the atmosphere didn't change. It felt different, like something changed but Clove regarded it as her paranoia. Probably the only people she'd ever trust is Katniss and her family, not including her father.

"You know what I find disturbing?" Cato said.

"You have to _actually work_ for your meals, now," Clove scoffed. Remembering all their food had exploded and now they were force to hunt. They only had a few strips of beef jerky now.

She turned to her partner before she felt a sharp pain to her temple. Stars literally appeared in her eyes and her vision became blurry. Cato had used the handle of his sword to hit Clove at her temple. He was towering over her thinking he should strike her again but she was fighting to stay awake. Her eyes were distorted and she moaned out in pain. The trees were spinning fast and there was a faint ringing in her ears.

"What I find disturbing is that you're in love with fire girl," she heard him say. She fought to stay conscious but finally fell into the darkness. Her chance to kill Cato was lost and now she was at his mercy. With her luck he was going to take his time torturing her with his sadistic mind.

**Chapter Title is by Elisa.**


	11. Thoughtless

**Chapter 11 Thoughtless.**

**Very Dark and mature chapter. This is your warning**

"Morning sunshine," Cato snickered. Clove blinked slowly, her vision becoming clearer but the pain she felt in her head was intense. She let out a groan and tried to move her arms but she couldn't. He had tied her to a tree making sure she could barely move. Next to him was her jacket opened showing off her neatly organized knives shining so brightly.

"Let me go," Clove said angrily.

"Or what," Cato laughed. He bit into an apple knowing very well Clove was hungry. By the third bite he could hear her stomach growling. "So this is what you're going to do."

The dark haired girl said nothing and looked down.

"Do you know why I didn't gag you?" Cato asked. Clove again said nothing but her eyes gave her away. The only reason why you wouldn't want to gag your victim was because you want others to hear them. He was going to use her as bait. "Well how about we make a deal?"

Pure silence. Cato was getting visibly frustrated with the way his partner was acting, like she was better than he was. He didn't have any plans saving her from death. However, as long as she is of use to him he wasn't going to cut her throat, yet.

"LOOK AT ME!" he screamed causing nearby birds to fly from the sudden noise. She jumped and finally looked at him. "As I was saying, you call for Katniss and you get an apple, fair trade?"

Clove responded by looking away. Minutes passed. Those minutes turned to hours and still Clove fought through her hunger. She watched Cato making nearby snares and traps. His patience was wearing thin till in a flash Cato pulled Clove's hair back revealing her exposed throat. She felt the sharp tip of his sword but she refused to make any noise. She wasn't going to be used to his advantage, especially to hurt Katniss. She could see he was grinding his teeth, thinking of another plan. He roughly let her go ripping out some of her hair from her scalp. He left to see if there were any tributes nearby leaving her alone and vulnerable for anyone to pick off.

The sun's rays beamed on her exposed skin. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead but she couldn't wipe it off. She struggled against the tight rope. She tried to wiggle under but the bark dug into her back, cutting into her soft flesh. She barely moved an inch and tried another way out until she felt the blood flowing freely from her spine. All she had managed to do was hurt herself more. She grunted and tried to get her feet to stand up. Every time she felt she could stand, the soft earth would crumble underneath her. By the time she was done her legs were covered in dirt and dead vegetation.

Clove struggled for what seemed like hours but finally the heat was too much and she stopped. She gasped for air and her body begged for some water but Cato was nowhere to be found. Her throat felt hot and dry and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat making her feel sticky and frustrated that she couldn't move. The Career wanted to scream but she didn't want to give Cato the satisfaction that she couldn't get out. Hours passed and Clove was alerted to the sounds of the cannons or the Anthem playing at night but there was nothing, pure silence that was driving her crazy. She wondered if Katniss finally found Peeta and if they were still acting like the lovers they were supposed to. The image made Clove so angry she felt her face heat up. It wasn't fair. He was probably getting the star treatment from the brunette while Cato was torturing her. She knew what she had signed up for the minute she allowed Katniss in her heart.

Then a disturbing thought crossed her mind.

What if she really falls for him?

She recalled his innocence, his smile and blue eyes, his large arms holding Katniss in a protective manner. It left her stomach twisted in knots. Was she really that replaceable? She could imagine the other girl saying yes for her survival in the games. Sponsors giving them a chance to live then having two girls in love live.

She licked her dry chapped lips tasting the bitterness of her own blood. The sun's rays burned her exposed skin, that begged for some shade from the hot rays. Exhaustion finally settled in her body and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. With luck she prayed it be dawn by the time she woke up, yet how everything was turning out it didn't seem the odds with in her favor.

Darkness overcame her letting her wonder what was going to happen when she woke up.

Hours passed and still she slept till she heard something. At first, it sounded like someone was going through a bag, but then it started sounding more frantic and louder. Clove opened her eyes slowly wondering what Cato was doing. To her surprise it wasn't a blonde boy she was looking at. But a girl with fiery red hair going through their stuff searching for anything to eat. The girl had managed not to set off any of Cato's traps. She was definitely a clever girl. The sun had set and the cool air felt goof on her hot skin.

"You're…you're looking in the wrong place," Clove wheezed out. The girl turned around instantly holding a sharp knife.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Fox face said pushing the knife against Clove's throat. The career showed no fear and started right into her attacker's eyes. Foxface was smart, sneaky but she was not a killer. "Tell me where your food is?"

"Or what?" Clove challenged. Foxface tried to look intimidating but she couldn't fool the career's dark eyes. She was scared more than anything behind all that brain.

"Okay, okay just tell me please," Fox faced begged. She was desperate for anything and knew Cato was nearby probably about to pounce if she stayed any longer.

"The bag near that tree third pouch from the front."

Fox face searched frantically and got some piece of beef jerky. She gave a cry of happiness and stared at the tied up Career. She wondered what was going on between the Careers but she hadn't figured it out yet. No matter it wasn't her problem. She was about to leave but felt a little guilty. Her mind said she didn't owe anyone anything but her emotions were getting the best of her. She walked close to the Career and did the next best thing.

"Open your mouth," Fox face instructed. Clove nodded and did letting the icy cold water fill her mouth. She drank as much as she could almost choking on it. In a second Fox face was gone feeling better. Sure she could have let the Career go but this was better. She was feeling guilty not irrational, she knew Clove could kill her in an instant. Maybe she prolonged Clove's death for a little while but Cato would finish her once she had served her part. This was the Hunger Games, after all.

Almost on cue Cato walked in holding a very thin looking rabbit. Patience was not this Career's strong point.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much," Cato joked. He used one of her knives to strip the little pieces of meat off the rabbit and started a fire to cook the meat. Clove's eyes wouldn't look at him but her stomach betrayed her. She was definitely starving.

He gave an evil smile and grabbed a new knife from her jacket. He held it over the fire till it turned hot red.

"Any last words," Cato sneered. She could feel the heat emitting from the blade but didn't dare back down. She wasn't afraid of what he was going to do. There was no way she was going t be anyone's victim.

Pain shot through her neck as the blade was simply placed on there. She gritted her teeth and gasped in pain as the blade burned into her. Clove refused to scream and kept staring into Cato's sadistic eyes. The smell of her fleshing burning made her want to throw up but she fought back. She bit the inside of her cheek and kept the scream from coming out even when he tried and again and again in different places. If she lived she'd probably have scars on her neck and legs.

"What about here," he cut into her leg causing a quiet moan of pain. He didn't want her to bleed out just make her hurt. "SCREAM GODDAMMIT!"

"Why should I," She smiled. "You are already doing that."

Her head snapped to the side and her cheek burned where he smacked her. She could taste blood and knew she had a split lip. His face was only a couple of inches away, he looked like a raging bull. He was breathing hard and he was bright red from the anger. He never looked more menacing than now. Without warning she spit the blood on his face earning her another hit. Her vision blurred but she fought her stomach tightening.

"Got a present from the sponsors," Cato smiled, "Won't show it to you, till tomorrow. Guess they like what I've been doing."

Cato left her alone to eat and clean his weapons never knowing that some of his food was stolen. Darkness overcame them signaling that it was nighttime. The Gamemakers must have wanted something to happen because the temperature was starting to go down and quick. At first it was the raven hair's leg jumping for some warmth but slowly it started throughout her body. The blonde Career was in his own sleeping bag but he was anything but asleep. He took some comfort knowing the traitor was suffering for some fling. Her lips were blue and he could hear her teeth clattering for some warmth and then he got an idea that left an itch. One of the reasons he liked having Glimmer around was his sexual needs were being attend to but after her death he hadn't gotten anything in days. Well now was his chance to break the traitor's spirit.

He saw Clove was dozing off a little, too weak to fight against the exhaustion. "Here, let me warm you up."

"What are you doing?" She asked. The girl Career tried to sound menacing but her voice was soft and small like the young girl she was. The ropes came off and she tried to run but Cato's grip was too strong. She swung the base of her palm straight into his face. Blood rush from Cato's nose but he refused to let go.

"Now now," Cato teased. They fell to the floor his powerful physic over her small body. She tried to break away from him but he used his body weight to overpower her. He kissed her hard, biting her lips. He smelled of sweat from the day at the sun and his breath reeked making her want to puke. She grunted and struggled some more knowing what his intentions were. She kneed him hard into his stomach but that only made him more aggressive. He grabbed her hair violently to the side and without warning punched her in the face. She felt her left eye swell up and couldn't see from that side. She took this opportunity to claw at his face making him cry out in pain.

"Get off of me!" She snarled trying so hard to get him off.

"Go ahead and scream, maybe fire girl will come and rescue you."

That was still his plan to lure Katniss in and she was not going o let him win for anything. This wasn't how she wanted to give herself away. She wanted Katniss to take her not some smelly, stupid boy. She kept fighting even once he entered her, violently thrusting himself in her. She refused to cry out or give him any satisfaction of holding still. That only excited him more while he thrusted roughly again and again into her body. She closed her eyes but images kept popping up; her family and those bright grey eyes staring at what Cato was doing, she opened them up again. She looked around searching for anything to use to escape but only saw green eyes in the woods. It was Foxface and she looked completely horrified at what she was seeing. Foxface stood no chance in fighting not that she was going to risk her life for a Career but she was just curious as to why Clove was tied up. So this was all for love?

Once it was over Cato was breathing heavily on her. A tear slipped from Clove's face but nothing more. She felt completely numb to her core now. Clove wanted nothing more to wash herself in steaming hot water to burn off layers of skin till she couldn't feel him on her. Her hair was now messy and every part of her body hurt.

_What is Katniss going to think of me now? I just want to die._

She silently prayed that the game makers weren't showing this in front of Panem. Her shame knowing what Cato was enough without knowing her mother and sister also saw.

"Told you I'd warm you up," he laughed deciding a new way to tie her up. He tied her hands first and threw the rest of the rope over a thick branch. Before he was done pain shot into his stomach as air was pushed out. He silently cursed at himself seeing that Clove had kicked him.

"You sick son of a bitch." Clove said. "Let me go and you'll see a real fight, you coward."

He tried grabbing one leg to tie it and didn't see the knee till it hit his face. Stars flashed before his eyes making him turn bright red from anger. In a flash he grabbed both legs and tied them together. This was Clove's way of showing he didn't break her just enflamed her fuel to fight. He pulled on the rope making sure her feet did not touch the ground. Even if she did escape in a couple of minutes she wouldn't be able to move her arms which would make her vulnerable anyways. "Goodnight."

**Title is by Korn. **


	12. Stand My Ground

**Chapter 12 Stand My Ground**

Katniss stood outside of the cave wondering what was happening to Clove. It had been days since she had seen the other girl. She had been so anxious, wanting to see the Career but Peeta's state had made it impossible to travel. Part of her wanted to just leave him but not after everything he had done to save her. She hated pretending being in love with him for entertainment. It had nothing to do with Peeta he had everything a girl wanted; he was sweet, smart and had a good heart. It was the fact someone else had her heart. Every kiss with Peeta made her think of Clove and how much she missed her. Even when Peeta wrapped his arms around her, Katniss still thought of Clove; the way she smelled, her soft voice and dark eyes. The grey eyed girl just kept thinking this was all for show for her survival but she felt sick to her stomach hoping Clove would understand. She didn't want her or Peeta to die. In his fever state Peeta mention that Clove had saved his life and how he couldn't understand why she would have done such a thing without any gain. Katniss actually smiled knowing the answer to that. Katniss hated herself for not being able to say anything when Clove declared her love to her. All she had done was shouted for Clove to stay but it was no use the Career had already disappeared in the woods. No one had done such a thing and when the shock wore off Katniss felt so happy despite still being in the games. She was torn in many emotion ways that almost confused her and kept her going to live.

She gave a frustrated sigh wondering what could have happened to Clove. The brunette just wanted to pull her hair out just imagining the worst scenarios, but knowing that Clove was alive or they would have announced it by now. No cannons meant no deaths…but what the hell was she doing then? Just buying her time to kill Cato or maybe they had already fought and Clove was hiding. Maybe she was injured badly like Peeta had been, but no one was taking care of the dark haired girl. Maybe she was alone dying wondering why Katniss hadn't come to her rescue.

_I can't think like that._

Katniss tied her shoes tightly preparing herself for the feast. This was the perfect opportunity to look for Clove and to get the medicine that Peeta desperately needed for his leg. At least he was unconscious, because of the sleep syrup but if she wasn't back on time he'd go looking for her for sure.

Katniss hid waiting for the right time to run for her bag. Surprisingly there was no bloodbath happening at the Cornucopia like she had predicted. She did however, have a feeling there was someone else but she couldn't see anyone else. There was nothing but pure silence. She gave one last look around before she ran as fast as she could to retrieve the medicine.

She could see her target getting closer and closer to her reach. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she gasped for air. She grabbed the bag with her district number and continued to run until she slammed into something hard.

"Fuck." She heard underneath her.

Well, someone.

They fell to the floor. Katniss tried to shake off her killer headache as she saw nothing but red in her vision.

And then she knew who it was.

Foxface.

Katniss pulled out her knife and had it against Foxface before the other girl could do anything.

"Wait don't," Fox face begged, "I meant to catch up to you to tell you something." She stared into those green eyes wondering what this girl had anything important to say. There was no way she was going to team up with this girl, Fox face was someone not to be trusted.

"What is it?" Katniss pushed the knife carefully nicking the skin. The red head looked close to tears as if regretting running into Katniss.

"It's about Clove."

"Where is she? Tell me!" Tears flowed freely from Fox Face's face now. But it wasn't from fear of Katniss it was what she had been witness from the Career's campsite.

"Cato has her, he's been torturing her for days now," Fox face cried remembering that Cato's present had been a whip. He lashed at Clove till she passed out but never once did she make any noise for others to hear. The red head always stayed near for some free food but she couldn't bear to see the torturing anymore. She pictured the girl tied up, bruised and bloody but never giving up. Every time Fox Face thought Clove was dead, the girl would spring back to life still fighting for some reason. The red head did not want to be a part of that situation and did nothing but watch. It was heartless but a rational move.

"Why?!"

"To get to you."

Katniss was horrified that the worst had come true. The back of her neck stood up and her blood turned cold at the realization of Clove's fate. Cato knew about them and was taking it out on Clove. What horrible things had Clove been experiencing under his hands? Katniss had to save Clove.

"Where is she?"

"Go up to the creek, till you hit the dense woods and you should see their campfire. But go now; Cato is on his way here so that should give you some time."

Katniss could see that the girl was telling the truth and released her grip. "Thank you."

With that the brunette ran into the woods not questioning why Fox Face would help her rescue Clove but she was thankful.

FoxFace took a deep breath and gave a sigh of relief. Gone was the innocent look which had been replaced by an evil sneer. Foxface hoped they would all kill each other leaving FoxFace that much closer to victory. There was still a game to win in her agenda and she kept her eyes on her prize which was life.

Katniss' lungs burned from the lack of oxygen but she continued to run. Her muscle's ached and her arms felt numb but she wouldn't stop. She had to save Clove. This could be her only chance of seeing Clove and even saving her. She didn't care about her safety anymore. She'd happily sacrifice herself to Cato if it meant Clove was safe and away from him. Branches cut into her skin and she felt tired but she kept picturing those dark eyes and still ran.

Then she saw the campsite. Like a predator she hid behind a tree scouring for Cato but heard nothing. The only sound was a faint wheezing sound that confirmed there was someone there. Katniss finally believed it was safe enough and came closer. What she saw brought tears in her eyes. She felt a lump in her throat making it hard to swallow.

It wasn't from joy.

It was from shock and disgust. She covered her mouth to keep from crying out loud and took a step closer. Her stomach tightened and she dry heaved at heinous action. She fought the nausea telling herself that Clove needed her no more than ever.

"Clove?"

**By Within Temptation**


	13. Watch Me Bleed

**Chapter 13 Watch Me Bleed**

The first thing she could see was that Clove had been tied so her feet wouldn't touch the ground. That wasn't the shocking part. Up close the Career's face was covered in black and green bruises. Her creamy soft skin was now covered in dried blood, cuts and bruises. She had lost a lot of weight and looked malnourished, bones were now sticking out.

_What did he do to you?_

Her lips were chapped, and spilt. Her once shiny black hair was now tangled and patches were missing as if he pulled it out. Her wrists were bleeding from her moving and fighting against the tight ropes. The back of her shirt had been cut open and Katniss could see deep gashes on her exposed back. She imagined what Cato had done to do this and not once did Clove scream in pain.

"K-Katniss," Clove whispered. Katniss could see the Career couldn't open one eye from it being so swollen. Clove's dark eye looked so hollow as if Cato had finally broken her. Clove's voice snapped Katniss into reality and knew she didn't have a lot of time left. The Career started breathing rapidly and fighting against her binds.

"Shhh I'm here." Katniss started cutting into the rope frantically. The tied up Career looked delusional as if she couldn't believe Katniss was here in front of her. Clove fought to stay conscious but it was hard with the lack of food and sleep she had been getting. Not to mention the loss of blood. She didn't even have the strength to move her neck which bobed from side to side. Every part of her body hurt and felt heavy but knowing Katniss was here filled her up with joy. Even breathing hurt but she was being rescued now. Everything was going to be okay.

Clove could feel the last strand of rope being cut into feeling blood being rushed back to her wrist. She fell into Katniss' arms proving this wasn't a dream. This was really happening. She could hear Katniss' heat beating strong and fast and felt the warm body heat she had been craving for ever since she left. She had been placed gently on the ground while Katniss was untying a knot on Clove's legs.

"We…have…to" Clove tried to talk but it was hard. Cato must have really done some damage kicking her sides. She concentrated on breathing but could hear herself wheezing and gasping for air. Katniss felt powerless to do anything right now and only felt her heart twist in pain at seeing the state Clove was in. She cupped the Career's face to soothe her. "Leave."

"I know Clove, just one more knot." Katniss look at Clove for a minute. She leaned down for a kiss to help calm the other girl. Katniss could taste some blood but she didn't care. She was about to pull away when she felt a pull on her neck to deepen the kiss. Despite all this, they were happy being reunited again. Katniss was going to heal Clove and they were going to make it somehow. All rational thought was thrown out and replaced by a unrealistic fantasy. The brunette was just about to pick the Career up when something hard slammed into her. The force flung her into the ground followed by a heavy pressure on top of her.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Cato laughed. He looked over to see what the traitor was doing. Clove attempted to get up but didn't have the strength and only whimpered in pain. He scoffed at the pathetic sight and turned to his next victim. The brunet tried to get Cato off her but he was too heavy which only made him laugh and feel more empowered. "Look at me; I want to be the last thing you see when you die." He firmly grabbed Katniss throat and started to squeeze.

"Leave her ALONE!" Clove said struggling to move. Cato only laughed and tightened even more. Katniss kicked underneath him trying to breathe but it was no use. Her throat burned and her body begged for oxygen. On the surface she showed spirit in staring at the face of death with no fear but deep down she was terrified. She didn't want to die right now. Her vision was becoming blurry and she could feel like she was being lifted as if her spirit was leaving her body.

She was just about to give in to the darkness when she heard a scream followed by a cry of pain. She gasped in a fresh breath of air, her body shaking from the terror of dying. Suddenly she didn't feel Cato on top of her and saw that he was pulling a knife from his shoulder.

"I'm going to fucking kill you once and for all," Cato roared. He couldn't believe Clove had gotten up let alone stabbed him. He didn't get it she should have been able to move at all but there she was in a fighting stance. She only had one good eye for Gamemaker's sake! Clove was panting, fighting against the pain and exhaustion. She would not let Cato hurt Katniss. She was determined to protect her as long as she lived.

He pulled out his sword and charged. He struck but she dodged the sword and moved his wrist to the side leaving one side vulnerable. She attacked merely slashing open his arm before he moved out of the way. Cato growled and struck again this time cutting into her right leg causing her to cry out in pain. She barely used that leg anymore and clutched it to keep from bleeding out. The Dark eyed girl flung her knife cutting Cato's forehead. Blood flowed down his face and he attacked again. This time Clove was prepared and used his own weight to flip him on his back. He kicked upward landing back on his feet and now was about to deliver the finally blow.

Then pain shot into his chest and he looked down. An arrow was lodged inside him and he felt himself go numb. He looked at Katniss with an intense hatred before hitting the floor. The grey eyed girl gave a sigh of relief knowing Cato was dead.

The Career limped painfully into Katniss' arms. They felt complete and safe at last. The kiss filled them both were a glow inside that threaten to explode.

"I love you Clove," Katniss said, "I'm sorry I didn't say it before but I was scared."

"I know, Katniss," Clove said kissing her again. They stared into each other's eyes wondering how they were going to beat the capital but somehow they will. They broke their hug panting for some air.

As long as they have each other, Time seemed to have slow down just for them.

Katniss was about to go for another kiss when she saw Clove made a weird face. At first it look confused but then a disgusted look. Before the brunette could ask what was wrong Clove coughed out blood and looked down.

To their horror a sword was now sticking out of the Career's chest.

Cato now appeared behind with an evil grin and kicked Clove off his sword. The couple had been so happy they didn't even notice there had been no cannons shot for Cato. That should have signaled to them that the boy was still alive but they had let their guards down and now they were paying the price for it. She fell in Katniss arms gasping for air. He loved the look on their faces, he relished this moment forever. The brunette was now pushing on the wound but blood seeped between her fingers. She was too busy trying to save Clove she didn't even realize she was vulnerable to any attack. The blonde boy knew he could finish them off but where was the fun in that? He ran into the woods hoping that Katniss would suffer every moment of this. He went to search for Thresh cursing at the tribute that stole from him.

"No, No Clove," Katniss cried. Clove gasped for air but kept splitting out blood. Her face was twisted in pain and sadness. He must have pierced a lung. "I love you Clove, please stay."

The Career had a sad smile and tried to think of something to calm her lover. "I'…m…s-sorry." Tears flowed from her face. She couldn't help but think of her instructor's words of how she didn't always have a second chance. She tried to breathe but it was no use. She kept spitting out the bitter scarlet liquid from her lips. Her fate was sealed. Her body worked hard trying to stay alive. She was now feeling fear like any person does when they are dying. She was only in her youth and had so many reasons to live now. The dark haired girl wanted to spend her life with Katniss but knew that wasn't possible anymore. She hated seeing Katniss like this, crying and in pain. Neither of them could do anything to stop the anguish they were feeling.

"Please stay with me," Katniss begged. She never felt so lost and powerless than now. Clove's hand still had a knife and she slowly raised it to her swollen eye. The grey eyed girl was about to take the knife away when Clove said, "D-don't"

The Career cut into the side of the bruised flesh making the shape of a C making the blood expelled. Then Katniss understood. Clove wanted to use both her eyes.

"I-I..wanted..t-to see..those eyes." Clove said. Her soul felt calm being able to see those grey eyes. Happy memories flashed in front of her, her sister Ambrosia, Aris and her mother. The innocence during her childhood and now Katniss. Her body shivered from the cold which now felt numb and broken. They kissed so slowly despite tasting the saltiness of the tears mixed with the bitterness of the blood. The Career felt at peace and concentrated on each breath prolonging her death. "Win.._cough_… for… m-me." Katniss nodded hoping Clove would pull through this.

_In and Out._

_In and out._

She smiled and then closed her eyes …

And gave one last breathe.

"Clove? Clove!?" Katniss shook her knowing very well she was gone. She screamed in sorrow rocking her love back and forth wishing to wake up from this terrible nightmare. This wasn't fair, not after everything Clove went through. The Career look like she was asleep, an innocent child just resting her eyes but Katniss couldn't fool herself. Clove had died with blood on her hands and tortured under Cato.

"I love you Clove_*kiss*,"_ Katniss cried. "Stay with me." She was lost in her own pain and anguish to know there was nothing she could do. The Capital took her love away and Katniss was just supposed to accept that fact. It showed once again who was in control of the games and who was just a mere pawn.

**Sorry I'm dealing with a lot right now. Knows how Katniss feels knowing other people control her fate. Title is by Scary Kids Scaring kids.**


	14. Holding On

**Chapter 14 Holding On**

The Girl on fire felt like her heart had been ripped out. Part of her died that day that Clove passed away but she continued to go on for those that had fallen and her family that still needed her. She didn't even have the strength to curse at the Capital when the hovercraft ripped Clove's body away from her. The brunette didn't even have time to bury Clove properly. The shock and anger made Katniss empty out her stomach violently. When she had returned to Peeta he knew something grim had happened but he didn't ask. He could feel Katniss wasn't ready to talk about it and may never well be. A couple of days had passed, first Cato must have found Thresh and killed him for the supplies and then Fox Face died by accidental poison. Or maybe the red head had given up fighting and just committed suicide instead of dying at the hands of another tribute. It didn't matter Katniss envied the look of peace in the fallen tributes eyes.

Nighttime came and all she could think about was Clove's dark eyes. They haunted her now knowing she was never going to see those eyes again. She had dark thoughts of what she wanted to do to Cato when she saw him. He was going to pay for everything he had done.

Katniss kept occupied by taking care of Peeta which made her not feel like a total failure. Peeta also tried to cheer her up by talking and joking around with Katniss and every once in awhile he'd see the tormented soul underneath those grey eyes. She tried to get lost in the music of the mocking jays when something disrupted them.

Out of the woods Cato burst through without any weapons in his hands. He was covered in blood and gashes but that didn't seem to slow him down a bit. He looked like a bull that still fight in him. The brunette shot at him never wanting to kill someone as much as she did right now. Because of him Clove was dead but the arrow was deflected by some type of body armor. He seemed to be running form something and out came the muttations. Somehow they all manage to climb up on the Cornucopia trying to escape being ripped apart. The heroine looked at the mutts and saw something that made her blood cold. One of the mutts had pitch black hair but dark eyes that had been lingering in her thoughts.

It looked like Clove and suddenly she saw nothing but red. Waves of emotions overcame her, suffocating and confusing her even more. She hated the capital for forcing her to do this. She hated the game makers but most of all she hated Cato for killing her lover. How dare the Game Makers do this to Clove like she was no one. She was just a teenage girl fighting to stay alive and make her father proud. She had dreams, fears and was capable of loving other people. Her death shouldn't have been fucking entertainment for everyone to see. Something snapped inside the brunette and was now fueling her anger. The girl on fire was furious and was going to end this now!

The grey eyed girl screamed and tackled the Career catching him by surprise. She dug her nails into his face and felt the warm blooding oozing out. Cato growled and kicked Katniss right off. She tried not to fall off the Cornucopia to face a horrible death. Stars appeared and everything was spinning but the heroine was not done fighting. She grabbed her bow and arrow ready to shoot at Cato and stood back up.

She could hear that Peeta and Cato were now locked in a death match. Unfortunately Cato was still stronger and soon had him in a headlock. The Career smile, his teeth covered in blood making him look even more monstrous.

"Shoot me and he goes down with me," Cato threatened. He was going to kill this stupid couple and go home. He'd be a champion at his district, a hero for restoring Clove's shame. Unfortunately for him while he was day dreaming for a split second he didn't see that Katniss wasn't aiming at his head but his hand. Before he could move an arrow pierced through it making him let go of Peeta and then he fell off the Cornucopia.

Katniss stared at the mutts tearing into Cato. She couldn't help but feel good about his pain for what he had done. One mutt ripped the blonde's shoulder open, his muscle and veins visible for all to see. Another ripped at his leg ripping a chunk of his calf off. But then she knew if she fully enjoyed watching her enemy being torn apart then the Capital won.

The brunette took an aim for Cato's head.

She took a shaky breath trying to make her hands still. Images of the fallen tributes played in her head; Rue, Thresh, Glimmer, Marvel, Fox Face and finally Clove.

Clove's raven hair, her dark eyes and that smile, how Katniss wanted to see that smile again. She just wanted this all to end and go back to her district. Those lips that she'd never be able to taste and a tone yet warm body she'll never be able to hold. She couldn't stand living in this nightmare and wanted it over. Katniss knew she would never get a good sleep ever again, knowing she was going to replay the Game again and again. Especially Clove's last moments alive, how stupid she was for letting her guard down and Cato stabbing her love. Watching those dark eyes go dim with every intake of air. All this was because of the Capital. Her blood boiled at the thought of how powerful and how helpless they made her feel every time she tries to rebel against them.

_I Love you…Win for me._

She let the arrow go running straight to the Career's skull. He only grunted and the cannon went off.

Peeta hugged the shaking girl. Then they heard Claudius' voice revoking the previous rule change and the heroine knew the only way to escape the capital was death. Peeta pulled out the berries that ended Fox Face's life and they both decided it was best for no one to win the Hunger Games this year.

Just when they were about to they heard the booming voice fill up the arena.

"Stop!..." Katniss heard the news but she couldn't believe it. They won but what was the price of winning, their souls, their innocence? Their love? Her sanity?

The grey eyed girl thought it was over and she could go back to her family.

If only she knew how wrong she was. The rebels and the Capital had big plans for the Girl on Fire. For now they let her prepare for the celebration in ignorant bliss.

For now.

**To BE Continued**


End file.
